


[podfic] Recoup Planning

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, post-episode: s01e11 Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Saffron has time to think.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] Recoup Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recoup Planning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311147) by [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven). 



> Author's note: 
> 
> For [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).
> 
> Podficcer's note:
> 
> Recorded for VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020, for the "Live at the Party" challenge.

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/qwo9bskb5tbligu0ronu1ubeg43kj0a3) \-- 00:01:00


End file.
